PMD Golden Storm
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: In the paralyzed future, six humans have been turned into Pokémon. In this dangerous world, with armies of Primal Dialga's minions after them, can they hope to change the past? And save the future?
1. Chapter 1

**My first PMD fic, inspired by both animatedrose's Explorations of a Paralyzed World forum, and ScytheRider's Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance. Both are worth checking out. **

**Now then, this AN is getting reaaaally stupid and boring, so I shall end your suffering and go right to the story.**

There was no light. No wind. No sound. All that remained of what was once color in the vast landscape beneath the Pokémon's paws was a shadow of its former self. He gazed out over the gray stone, the leaves blown in some far-distant wind were still. Frozen. There was no movement, except for the Pokémon's soft breathing.

He let out an annoyed hiss. Where was she? The soft and timid rustle of one of his many tails on the dark ground was the only other indication of his anger. The silence was pressing on his ears, and he let out a soft growl as she finally appeared.

"Teaos." She hissed, her lithe form moving across the gray stones as she raced to meet him. The Ninetails was a beautiful creature, and she moved with an uncommon grace.

"What is the news?" Teaos asked, his dark eyes narrowed as he gazed at her. The male fox Pokémon was tensed, as if he was deliberately trying to resist something. There was almost no indication of it but for the small fluctuations in his powerful and lithe leg muscles. He was still. And it seemed to fit, oddly enough, because of the frozen surroundings.

"Black Cavern is in their hands. We could not divert their forces." The Ninetails looked simultaneously furious and ashamed. Along with embarrassed expression she was glaring out, it was obvious that she felt most strongly about her apparent failure.

"You could have done more, am I correct?" Teaos asked lightly.

"I did not want to cause innocent lives to be lost. Surely you would have done the same." The Ninetails let out a hiss. She was angry at her failure, and was agitated by his attitude.

"No. I would have made sure Black Cavern was secured, not to abandon one of our long term projects for some pathetic Umbreon!" Teaos's response shocked her, and she backed away, growling.

"Maybe I care more for another Pokémon's life than you, Teaos, but I will never sacrifice any more lives." She declared, her eyes burning.

"But would you sacrifice your own?" Teaos asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Teaos?" Her sudden fear pleased him as he stood, gazing down at the female Ninetails with an expression of cold satisfaction on his face.

"You'd never have been willing to die." He stated, his many tails rippling in the sudden chill that settled over the pair of them. Turning black-

"Teaos?" The Ninetails looked wildly around. Pokémon were emerging from the still bushes, Sableye. Growlithe. Houndour. Poocheyena. The canine and crystal Pokémon were advancing on the terrified Ninetails, and she turned to look at Teaos. "Why?"

"I'm getting tired." Teaos replied, the black coloring spreading across his chest now. "Tired of this pretence. Tired of waiting for you to die." The color was branching up his ears, encircling his eyes, which had turned blood-red. "It's time I made it clear where my allegiances lie."

"You- You-" The Ninetails winced as Teaos snapped at her.

"Quiet! Sixteen years of listening to your pitiful pleas, and now I won't have to listen." Even as he spoke, an Arcanine, a Mightyena, and a Houndoom emerged behind him. The Houndoom was grinning, and the Mightyena was baring his teeth. "You were foolish not to see it before. Now, just relax. It will be over before you know it, my sister."

The Ninetails let out a furious bark. "You've lost the right to call me sister!"

"And you've lost the right to live. Now, please die." Teaos turned his back on the female of his species as the hordes of Pokémon advanced. A Growlithe leapt, and her fangs caused it to meet a quick end. But the Houndour were leaping, their fangs glowing with a furious red shine. The Ninetails was soon buried under a pile of canine Pokémon and Sableye. She et out one last furious snarl before collapsing.

The Arcanine stalked over to Teaos, trying apparently not to look at the form of the Ninetails being ripped apart by the snarling and cackling Pokémon. "Welcome into our ranks, _general._" He smiled.

Teaos smirked, looking down at his right front paw, and the black fur that covered it. A Rattata squirmed out from under a tree root, heading for a hollow. Quick as a flash, Teaos beheaded it, it's blood staining the claws on his paw.

"Thank you, Arcanine. Now, can you direct me to my master's tower? I'm sure he would be enthralled to meet me." Teaos smirked.

"Dialga would be, General Ninetails." The Arcanine bowed his head in a respectful salute. "Now, come. It would not be wise to keep the lord of Time waiting."

**Someone once told me that 'We all desire power. But it's what we do with it that defines us all.'**

**Now, I give you~**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon; Golden Storm**

**And now, back to the story.**

When you're in a forest without any sound, apart from your own panicked breathing, you tend to be a little careless. But the Pikachu was not concerned about that. She was more focused on the fact that a giant moth with green wings was chasing her. AKA, a Dustox.

"What the hell are you?!" She demanded of the Dustox, but it did not answer. It shot a nasty string of some white substance at her, which she narrowly dodged. "Oh, that's not nice." She commented, annoyed, as she glared at the Pokémon.

The Dustox ignored her response and flapped its overly large wings, causing a gust of air, along with some bits of gray leaves, to smack the Pikachu, sending her flying.

"Ow, my freaking head!" She yelped as she hit the back of her head on the base of a tree trunk. She let out a low growl, and sparks of pure static went rippling across her cheeks, a few even discharging themselves from her face and causing the advancing Dustox to recoil. "What, you don't like that? Then how's _this_?" The Pikachu, standing up, shot a powerful surge of lightning at the moth-like Pokémon. It collided with a sickening crackle, and the Dustox fell to the ground, looking like it had gotten stuck in a barbecue grill.

"Sloppy." The Pikachu whirled around, looking frantically around for the source of the voice. It had sounded like it had come from above her, and when she looked up, something collided with her chest, knocking her about a meter away, sprawling on the ground.

"Okay, what the hell?!" The Pikachu snarled, trying to stand, but a flash of green sent her tumbling into the base of another tree, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You are weak." A figure landed in front of the electric Pokémon, her eyes narrowed as the leaf upon her head flashed. "I would be doing you a favor to kill you now. You wouldn't survive for another hour, much less for quite a while."

"I- I didn't do anything!" The Pikachu snapped.

The other Pokémon smirked. "You think that's an excuse?"

"What would I need to do to be excusing myself from!?"

The Pikachu glared at the other figure, and only now realized what she was. A Grovyle, with her Leaf Blades held at the ready. She bore the scars of many fights, though she appeared younger than her actual age. She carried all the evidence of a harsh life, and she was holding herself with a faint air of superiority. She grabbed the Pikachu by the throat, holding her up by the front of her neck and pressing her into the tree.

"In this time, there are many Pokémon who have become unnecessarily aggressive," The Grovyle stated, seeming to droop slightly as she said it, and a flash of some strange emotion flared through her yellow eyes. "They care about nothing but survival, and they're willing to kill to accomplish that. Anything that moves is an enemy, anyone who crosses their path is a foe. Such is the way of the wilds, and there is no escaping it."

The Pikachu didn't respond, but the Grovyle suddenly let her drop, turning to leave.

"Hey, get back here!" The electric mouse called, looking annoyed. "I don't even know your name!"

The Grovyle paused, her head shifting slightly. "Names are a luxury many cannot afford out here, but you may call me Daisy." She smiled slightly. "I'm sure we'll meet again, _Adriana._"

Before the Pikachu could even look shocked that the Grovyle knew her name, she was gone. "Okay. Seriously, what the hell?" She asked nobody in particular.

A Noctowl tilted its head as it apparently laughed at Adria.

"Shut up." Adria snapped, looking at the Noctowl with annoyance.

**~Scene Break~**

Not far away from where Adria was being very confused, another Pokémon was having a little trouble. A few Budew had decided that she was quite hostile just for walking past a flower.

The white-furred Pokémon was dodging Worry Seeds left and right before she got quite fed up and used a particularly large Shadow Ball against the Bud Pokémon. They scattered, squealing in fright, back into the tree roots. The Pokémon let out an exasperated sigh. What was the point of fighting if all your opponent did was run away? Shaking her head, the white-furred Pokémon bounded off, her blue claws sending a few pieces of gray soil flying as she ran, only to have them freeze halfway to the ground, suspended in mid-air.

The Absol stopped running after a while, just walking. She stared at the ground, ignoring the silence. It was a familiar pose to her, as she had assumed it so often before. Her white fur rippled over her lithe muscles, though her ribs were clearly visible.

"…" The Absol looked around, her dark eyes downcast. _I am alone. Why do I feel so upset by this? I was always alone…_

_The black-haired girl held onto one of her backpack straps as she neared the crosswalk. No chattering friends surrounded her. No caring figures of any kind were within sight. _

_She began walking across the street- There were no cars in sight. She was halfway across when a truck came hurtling around the bend, its horn blaring wildly as the driver slammed on the brakes._

_A blinding, sickening pain. A screeching noise._

She tried to remember what had happened after that noise, but there was nothing. She had opened her eyes in a forest. A Nincada had burst from a tree and attacked her. She had lashed out, shocked, and felt a spurt of blood. She had killed. In her first moments as a Pokémon, she had taken another's life.

She should have felt sickened, but there was a new substance in her veins now. Not just the blood that flowed through her lonely heart. There was ice. Pure ice. And oddly enough…

She welcomed it.

**~Scene Break~**

When one is scared, one often does something they do not intend. Instinct is often like this. And as such, Adria was inwardly cursing her stupidity for throwing a rock toward an odd barky protrusion in the fork of the two largest branches in a tree. The rock had stopped halfway there, but a swarm of Beedrill had come pouring out of the barky object, and sent Adria running for her life.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Adria shouted, her paws over her head as she began sprinting toward what looked like a small hole in the roots of a tree. Diving to the ground, she dug rapidly through the loose dirt, and heard the Bedrills' angry buzzing.

There was suddenly a feeling of falling through empty space, and the Pikachu was suddenly lying flat on her back in a small chamber, lit only by a small glowing orb hanging from a large hook embedded in the ceiling.

Adria was still getting her bearings when a sharp green blade was pressed dangerously close to her throat. "Who are you?" The Grovyle growled, his eyes full of rage. "What are you doing here?"

**Cliffhanger. I'm hoping this would be better than Flaming Sky. Now then, I'd like a review or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thanks to animatedrose, Grovyle Knight, Kap487 and PoKeMyStErYdUnGeOnGiRl for reviewing. You peeps are great~!**

**BTW, Rose, yes, that **_**was**_** Sasha, and she will be meeting up with our favorite Pikachu in about, ooh, *Checks plans of story* six to nine paragraphs.**

**PMD; Golden Storm**

**Chapter 2**

Adria was speechless and very disoriented as she stared up at the Grovyle. This one, while carrying a similar air of a harsh life, had an unmistakably male voice. He also seemed much more aggressive to the Pikachu, though that may have been because he was pinning her down with an extremely sharp Leaf Blade.

"I asked you-" The Grovyle pressed his blade dangerously close to the Pikachu's throat. "_Who are you and what are you doing here?!_"

"Grovyle, dear, please don't hurt her!" Something pink was floating behind the Grovyle, and it took Adria a moment to understand what it was. A pink Celebi. It had an air of some kind of motherly charm, and it was putting its hand on the Grovyle's shoulder. "She probably fell down the hole by accident."

"Accident." The Grovyle scoffed. "There are no accidents."

"Grovyle, dear, you've said that twice today." The Celebi let out a sigh.

"That wasn't an accident either." Grovyle growled.

"Thrice." Celebi giggled slightly.

"But it doesn't change the facts." Grovyle snarled, pushing his Leaf Blade up against Adria's throat again. "This intruder is not supposed to be here. And we can't let her go, not without risking her being captured by one of Dusknoir's minions. She could reveal our location to them, and then it's be nothing but running again!"

"But, hang on-" Adria spoke up. "I don't even know who Dusknoir is!"

"You wouldn't want to, sweetie. Now, Grovyle, take your blade away and let her speak, you're giving her a heart failure." The Celebi put her hand on Grovyle's shoulder and nodded to Adria.

Grovyle let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a snarl, and reluctantly removed the blade from Adria's throat. Adria scrambled to her feet and subsequently hit her head on the low, earthy ceiling. "Ow, my _freaking_ head!"

"Sorry about that, sweetie." The Celebi rubbed her hand on Adria's head sympathetically. "Now then, do you want to tell us your name?"

"Adria. Say, Greenie, do you have a sister?" Adria asked Grovyle.

"Not anymore. I watched her die." Grovyle stated coldly.

"Okay, sorry." Adria mentally smacked herself. "But I met a girl Grovyle bout half an hour ago. She called herself 'Daisy'."

"I've never met her." Grovyle stated, his eyes narrowing. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only Grovyle for at least ninety miles in any direction."

"I wouldn't say that. But then again, I'm the only human for about a _hundred_ miles in any-" Adria broke off as both Grovyle and Celebi gasped. **(A/N: Both Adria and Grovyle are wrong. I love coincidental inaccuracies.) **"What?"

"You- You- You-?" Grovyle stepped back. "You-"

"I dare you to work one more _you_ in there." Adria giggled.

"Quiet!" Grovyle shouted, and Adria jumped. When Celebi had put her hand on his shoulder, and he had finally calmed himself down some, he spoke in a harshly even voice that seemed like he was about to explode at any second. "You- You are a _human_? As in, the kind that have been dead _for three thousand years?!_"

"Yes, that kind- Wait, what?" Adria blinked as Grovyle looked speechless. "What?"

"But that's impossible…" Grovyle took another step back, then darted forward and stared at her so quickly and so intensely, that Adria yelped and hit him with a Thunderbolt.

"Grovyle, dear!" Celebi chimed, floating over to the singed Grass-type and looking concerned.

Grovyle smacked the singed parts of his leaf and coughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, I guess I startled you." He choked. "But this is all for the better!"

"What?" Adria asked, not bothering to apologize. "How is being stuck in this hell-hole for the better?"

"No, what's for the better is you being here." Grovyle had wiped a lot of the soot off his body, and there was only one burn on his chest.

"Sorry, not following." Adria raised an eyebrow.

"You could help us." Grovyle snapped, glaring at the Pikachu.

"Maybe I don't want to." Adria snarled, sparks crackling across the red pouches on her cheeks.

"Listen, this could help us win the war!" Grovyle growled, apparently losing his patience.

"What war!?" Adria asked, her own patience wearing thin. "Listen, instead of dangling answers in front of me, why the hell don't you just tell me what the ** is going on!?!?"

**A/N: Sorry, my parents insisted that I use the 4Kids approved censor button. **. **

Grovyle looked furious, but Celebi darted in front of him before he could speak. "Enough, both of you. Adria, you have a right to be angry, but there are some things we can't tell you. Grovyle, dear, please don't try and force the poor girl into this. She doesn't know anything."

"What?" Both Grovyle and Adria looked confused.

"Can you _please_ just tell me what's going on?!" Adria asked desperately.

"Fine. Now what do you want to know?" Grovyle growled shortly, crossing his arms.

Adria rolled her eyes and began firing off questions. "Okay, first, why is everything all gray and frozen? Why are the Pokémon all crazy? Who's the Dusknoir that you guys are afraid of? What war are you fighting? And what has any of this crap got to do with me?"

She paused, glaring at Grovyle for a while, but it was Celebi who answered.

"Well, to answer two of your questions, time has come to a complete standstill in this world. This was caused by a place called Temporal Tower collapsing. When this happened, the world became still and frozen. The wild Pokémon are affected badly by this, and have been reduced to little more than beasts."

"What's Temporal Tower?" Adria asked.

"It's just one thing after another with you, isn't it?" Grovyle snarled through his teeth.

"Shut up, Greenie, you haven't told me anything." Adria shot at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Hush, you two." Celebi sighed, shaking her head. "The Dusknoir we've been running from is the leader of Primal Dialga's forces. And Temporal Tower is where Primal Dialga resides, as well as thousands of Sableye."

"Doesn't sound pleasant." Adria grimaced.

"Not in the slightest." Celebi winced slightly, as if remembering something unpleasant, and continued. "Primal Dialga is exactly what his name suggests. Wild, arrogant, and concerned only with self preservation. He would kill any and all who would attempt to destroy him. Or those who would attempt to change the past."

"How could you change the past?" Adria interrupted. "And why would that make any difference?"

"Because Temporal Tower collapsed in the past. This dark world we live in would be destroyed if we stop Temporal Tower from collapsing in the past." Celebi explained.

"But how would you go back? To the past, I mean?" Adria was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was a Pokémon. Now, with added burden of knowing that there was an entire army after the two Pokémon in front of her, she was feeling rather overwhelmed.

"I'm a time-wielding Pokémon too, you know." Celebi crossed her arms and playfully frowned. "I could send you back in time, though not on my own." She paused as Grovyle shot her a warning look. "Well, we can't go back, anyway, since we don't know where the time gears-"

"CELEBI!" Grovyle roared, but he fell silent as there was a scratching noise from one of the walls behind them. The scratching noise grew louder, and Adria hissed under her breath to Celebi.

"What's that?"

The answer became apparent as a Sableye burst through the rocky wall opposite them. "Whe he heh!" It cackled.

"Run!" Grovyle shouted, as Celebi gasped.

"It's one Sableye!" Adria protested. "We can take it!"

"Where there's one Sableye, there's hundreds." Grovyle growled as he darted back up through the small hole.

"Come on, sweetie!" Celebi grabbed Adria's hand and pulled her after as the Sableye lunged for Adria. Once on the surface, Adria realized with a sinking feeling that Grovyle was right. There were at least three dozen Sableye aproaching them menacingly, their claws glinting as they prepared to attack.

Adria reacted without thinking. Utilizing the static already rippling across her yellow fur, she allowed the charge to build, and then released it with a yell. Lightning coursed through the Sableyes' ranks, and caused at least ten of them to keel over.

"Now that you're done with the flashy light show!" Grovyle called, already running. "You should really run!"

Adria dropped on all fours, dashing after the pink Celebi and Grovyle, but they soon vanished from sight. She kept running, but she could hear the increasingly loud cackling from behind her and released another Thunderbolt. She heard the thuds as some more Sableye dropped, but she didn't stay to count. She kept running. Just running, though all her limbs felt like they were made of lead. She felt something slice open her cheek, just above the red pouch, and saw her own blood spatter the gray ground. Adria yelped as she tripped, tumbling head over heels until she hit the base of a tree.

The Pikachu looked up, at the advancing and cackling Sableye. She closed her eyes as three of them leapt for her, so she wouldn't see her blood coat their claws.

She waited, but the pain never came. Opening one eye warily, she saw something white standing in front of her, its blue claws covered in metallic blood. The three Sableye were lying on the ground, twitching as they bled.

The Absol looked over her shoulder at Adria as the Pikachu stood up. "You alright?" The Disaster Pokémon asked.

"I'll be fine." Adria wiped some of the blood off her cheeks. "Now, do you wanna duck?"

The Absol spotted the sparks and ducked her head, and Adria unleashed another Thunderbolt, knocking at least six of the Sableye over, while the rest advanced.

The Disaster Pokémon opened her mouth, charging up a Shadow Ball. Instead of firing it at the crystal Pokémon, she shot it at the ground. A cloud of gray dust billowed up, and the Absol grabbed Adria's scruff and dashed off, her long legs allowing her to be long gone by the time the Sableye pushed through the cloud.

Once they were a considerable distance from the clearing, near the edge of the forest, Adria spoke up. "Um, you can put me down now?"

The Absol promptly dropped her.

"Ow!" Adria yelped, rubbing the base of her tail.

"I'm not gonna ask what that was about, but I'm sure I don't wanna know the answer." The white Pokémon stated, beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Adria ran after her, and the Absol still didn't slow her pace. "Hey, you just saved my life! You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes I can. This is me, swanning off." The Absol shot back at Adria, rolling her eyes.

"Look, we should stay together. We could probably help each other." Adria protested, still running after her.

"With what?" The Absol demanded. She turned and stopped so abruptly that Adria ran right past her. "Listen, I helped you. I saved your life. You're supposed to say 'Thanks!' and dash off again on your little mousy way."

"Yeah, but what if I need saving again?" Adria asked.

The Absol didn't reply to that, and Adria grinned triumphantly. "…Alright. I'll come with you. Now, where are we going?"

"…Eh….Heh…" Adria blushed scarlet.

"You're completely lost, aren't you?"

"….Yes, I am. By the way, what's your name?" Adria asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" The Absol raised an eyebrow, looking at the Pikachu.

"Because I'd like to thank you properly, that's why." Adria snapped.

"…Sasha." Sasha stated, looking really confused.

"Well then, thank you, Sasha, for saving my life." Adria smiled.

"Sure, whatever." Sasha rolled her eyes again.

**Well, now you have that. And, BTW, I'm accepting characters. Just say who you are, what your species is, your personality, and how you'd like to be included. But you probably will feature in at most four chapters. If you're lucky. **

**Thanks, everybody~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, well, I have made a decision. I'm not going to be putting in any fan submitted Pokémon, due to some rule hounds acting like whiny brats, and annoying the hell out of me. Why don't you go cry to Fanfiction people, morons? Jesus. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait! I needed some inspiration, and Evanescence songs provided said inspiration. Very good band.**

**

* * *

  
**

**PMD; Golden Storm**

**Chapter 2**

Adria was out collecting berries while Sasha sat in a kind of den. They had left the forest the previous day, and (Much to Adria's chagrin), they were heading toward a huge rocky mountain. Sasha couldn't help but feel oddly drawn to the mountain, though she supposed that was another of her Pokémon instincts.

The Absol had listened to Adria's explanation about why the world was like that, but her response had not been as heart-felt as Adria's when Adria had talked about how gray it was. Truth be told, the silence. The pure quiet, and everything about this world seemed to call to her. She couldn't say she hated it. She felt appalled that Adria did, however.

But what caused Sasha the most confusion was how oddly Adria behaved. True, she was a Pikachu, but she still said things that wouldn't make sense to a Pokémon of this world. Like the time they had encountered a Spinarak and she had Karate Chopped it, she had declared that 'Chuck Norris ain't got nothing on me!'. Sasha knew, of course, who Chuck Norris was, but how did Adria?

Adria returned from collecting berries, carrying about two of each blue and pink berry. "This is all I could find." She panted, a few sparks flying off her cheeks.

"Not much grows here." Sasha replied coldly.

"I can tell that." Adria placed the berries on the ground and stared up at the ominous looking mountain. "Do we _really_ have to go through there?"

"Yes!" Sasha's fierce response startled even herself, and she was oddly silent for all the time she was eating.

"Well, I'm full. If we're going off to the mountain of DOOOM and EEEEVIL, we might as well make a start now." Adria stood up and stretched, looking up at the forbidding pinnacle of rock. Soon after Sasha had started walking, Adria started talking. "So…Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn." Sasha had not meant to say it, but the Pikachu, examining a small pile of rocks, did not hear her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Adria asked, grabbing a few of the rocks and putting them into a small bag she had found, torn slightly, but still usable.

"Over the mountain." Sasha lied, looking forward, away from the Pikachu. "I have family there. I'm going back to them."

"Oh. Cool." Adria kicked a little pebble as they started the trek up the mountain. And then she began singing. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall, ninety seven bottles of beer…"

She was around sixty two bottles of beer when rocks began tumbling down the mountain face. Adria screamed, Sasha froze, but the rocks froze about six feet above the pair.

"What… The hell?" Adria asked, looking nervously up at the rocks.

"I think they've stopped." Sasha murmured, looking wary. Those rocks hadn't come down by themselves, and whatever had dislodged them was apparently not friendly.

"Time." Adria muttered.

"What?" Sasha shot the Pikachu a glance.

"Time has stopped everywhere, and if I do this-" Adria picked up a pebble and flung it into empty space. After flying for about a second, it simply stopped, hanging in thin air, like somebody had hit the pause button. A really sick and perverted pause button.

"That's creepy." Adria commented, looking around at all the rocks. "Nothing moves."

"…" Sasha didn't say anything, but her mind was racing. The Absol looked over at the Pikachu, who was still looking fearfully at the rocks above their heads. "…It was a warning."

"A warning?" Adria asked, tearing her eyes away and looking slightly worried.

"Someone doesn't want us here." Sasha intoned, looking up at the rocky mountain face. "We should really…"

"…Go." Adria finished, and began walking again.

High above the two, a pair of red eyes watched them. "Could it be….? No…."  


* * *

The trek over the mountain was really long, and boring, to put it bluntly.

"Dude, there should be Pokémon here." Adria muttered. "Why aren't there any?"

"Maybe there is somebody here." Sasha mused. "And that someone is the reason those rocks fell above us. That someone may be watching, waiting for the right moment to pick us off."

"…Way to creep somebody out." Adria shivered.

"Sing your beer song, if you don't want to be creeped out." Sasha snapped, annoyed.

"Alright, but…" Adria paused for a moment, looking at her feet. She looked at Sasha. "I forgot what number I was on."

"Start again." Sasha offered, tense.

"No, I hate doing that. When I do that, I always remember where I was and then when I try and start there, it feels wrong, like I'm skipping, because I already started and now I- What the hell is that?" Adria broke off and pointed up ahead.

Sasha growled, moving forward to look at the huge pile of rocks blocking the path.

"Dude, we're never gonna get over that." Adria groaned, running up to the pile and looking up at it. "That's like twenty feet!"

"You're a mouse, how about you dig under it?" Sasha asked, and Adria rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, mouse, not MOLE." Adria snapped.

"Same thing. RODENT." Sasha hissed.

"Oh, are you calling me a rat?"

"Maybe, but can we get back to the fact that rodents are very good at digging, ergo you dig your mousy way under that pile and make a tunnel for me to get through." Sasha shot, her fur standing on end.

"Hah, you look like a sheep dog when you do that." Adria chuckled.

"Shut up." Sasha growled.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I suppose now is prudent to offer my assistance?" The voice made Sasha snarl and bare her fangs, and Adria jump.

An Absol was standing behind them, an unusually skinny one. He looked like he was just skin on bones, not much muscle at all compared to Sasha's well rounded physique.

"Where did you come from?" Sasha demanded.

"That way." The Absol indicated behind him. "There's another path around the mountain, one that gives more shelter than this dead end."

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" Sasha asked, bristling.

"You don't. But a blizzard is coming, and I wouldn't want to leave you two in the thick of it." The Absol intoned.

"Blizzard?" Adria grimaced. "Wait, how does a blizzard come if everything is frozen?"

"Abomasnow. They live at the top of the mountain, and use their abilities to cause it to storm. Quite annoying, actually." The Absol rolled his eyes. "Still want to risk it? You may have fur coats, but I don't think they'll be much use. Not in this time."

Adria felt an unnatural chill go through her fur, and looked up at Sasha. The Absol was looking at her fellow, her eyes expressionless. Finally, after what seemed like an age, she murmured through gritted teeth. "…Show us the way."

The Absol nodded, then turned, walking back the way they had come, neither of them noticing the male Absol's hidden smile. _They don't seem to be, but I have to make sure… But then again, it's not like I have my reputation to worry about…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Yah.**_


End file.
